1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy top.
2. Description of Related Art
The structure of a toy top known in the art is such that a body having a function of attacking an opponent toy top is provided above an axis having a function of defining the moving manner of the toy top (e.g. see Japanese Utility Model No. 3151700 B).
Further, one of such toy tops known in the art includes a body having an upper and lower two-layer structure, in which blades protruding from the circumferences of the respective two layer members are staggered in the circumferential direction, and the two layer members are biased in the circumferential direction (e.g. see the website http://www.beach.jp/circleboard/ac43609/topic/1100025965113).
Although the toy top described in the website has an additional novel attacking mode by means of relative rotation of the biased two layer members, the relative rotation of the two layer members remains the same even after the toy top is used for a long time. Accordingly, the toy top is not amusing enough in some senses.